


A Hot Tolkien Fanfic

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Phil compares his hand to Dan's





	A Hot Tolkien Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny something

Dan holds his phone in his left hand, using his thumb to scroll through Tumblr, leaving his right hand resting on the sofa between them, so Phil picks it up and holds it against his own hand, palm to palm, comparing their size and shape.

Dan’s hand is larger, it’s true, but his fingers are also thicker, denser, making Phil’s hand look ethereal in comparison, especially given the comparative paleness of his skin.

He weaves their fingers together to hold hands, and Dan still hasn’t even noticed, all attention still focused on the aesthetic blogs he’s been obsessed with lately. But this is what Phil finds aesthetic, this comparison of their hands.

“It’s like Aragorn holding hands with Legolas,” he says idly, and Dan finally looks up from his phone.

“What?” Dan frowns at him in utter confusion.

Phil holds up their hands, then disengages their fingers to press their palms together again, showing the difference between their hand sizes, their finger widths, their skin coloring.

“You have Aragorn hands. I have Legolas hands. Together, we make a hot Tolkien fanfic.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but Phil can tell he thinks it’s funny. Sometimes Dan likes to pretend he isn’t amused by Phil’s cheesy jokes, just so he can seem cool, but after all this time Phil knows better. It’s actually really cute that he tries.

Phil twines their fingers together so that they’re holding hands again as Dan goes back to his Tumblr scrolling. With a contented sigh, Phil leans his head onto Dan’s Aragorn shoulder, closes his eyes, and dozes in the peaceful silence.


End file.
